Her seaweed brain and his wise girl
by PaigeyUnicorns
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to Percabeth, the best couple ever! You'll cry, laugh, smile and "awww" through them all.
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers and fans!** (**whoa ****there enthusiasm...) This is a whole collection of one-shots dedicated to our favourite couple! Percabeth, DUH! Hope you enjoy XOXO**

#1: Christmas time with the Jackson's

Percy's POV

"Ow!" I cry out after falling off the ladder. Being a demigod and all, you'd think I wouldn't be this clumsy.

But it's been years since I was eighteen and was enjoying my final year at camp with Annabeth. Now, I'm a 27 year old father of mine and my beautiful wife's daughter Lucy. Lucy's four right now and is laughing hysterically at the sight of her own father falling off a ladder trying to hang Christmas lights. With a grimace a stand up and hear someone giggling, and it's not Lucy. I turn towards the front door and see her. Annabeth, my beautiful wife. I married her when I was 22 and she was a year younger. She holds a video camera. She got the whole thing.

"Say hi!" She says looking into the camera lens. "Christmas memories!"

I wave with a sarcastic smile on my face and Lucy jumps up and down waving with excitement. I look back at the ladder and sigh, here we go again. I climb the ladder again and manage finish the rest of the lights without more pain. Annabeth and Lucy are inside wrapping up the final Christmas presents. It's Christmas Eve and Lucy has never been more excited. Even though she's not a true demigod, I slipped a toy foam dagger in her stocking because she is my daughter. I walk inside and rub my hands together for warmth and meet Annabeth in the kitchen. She smiles at me as she continues to wrap a present.

"Hey." She says, focusing hard on the present.

"Hey." I say back. Even if we are married, we still have these awkward don't know what to say moments. So I do the logical thing, I kiss her.

She tastes like she always does, but with a hint of vanilla. We pull away and she presses her forehead to mine. Lucy makes gagging noises

"what was that for?"

"Can't a man kiss is wife for no reason?!" I ask, playfully.

"Fine, fine. sure." She says.

"and did you eat the last piece of cake?! I could taste vanilla icing!"

"Maybe..." She smirks.

"That was mine! Lucy told me I could have her final piece of birthday cake! Unfair."

"You do realize you sound like you're twelve again, right?"

"whatever." I mumble.

Lucy and Annabeth finish the presents and we all sit in the living room. Me and Lucy are busy working on a puzzle. It's getting intenseand by intense I mean, Ive been hit it the head with puzzle pieces about ten times. We finally complete the kitten puzzle and Lucy admires it.

"It's cute!" She squeaks in her tiny toddler voice.

"yes it is, very cute sweetie." Annabeth says, concentrating on her book while drinking hot cocoa. Classic Annabeth.

"It's getting late Lucy, bed time." I say.

"but daddy! It's only 7:28! I still have two minutes!" Lucy whines.

"but Santa won't come until you sleep." I counter. That gets her.

She quickly hustles into bed and closes her eyes tightly.

"Good night daddy, mommy. Go to bed, Santa is waiting. " and she's gone.

Annabeth and I share a smile and shake our heads. That's the me in her, the silly, childish side of herself. when she's upset or serious, usually involiving doll tea party disagreements, she gets very serious and irritable like Annabeth. this kid is gonna grow up awesome!

Annabeth's POV

i sigh as I walk down the halls, finishing the last minute decor for tomorrow. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and grin. Percy buries his face in my neck from behind me and kisses me. I smile wider.

"hey Percy." Is all I say.

"hello beautiful wife of mine."

"Beautiful wife of yours?"

"I just love calling you my wife. Even after four years, it still feels so surreal and amazing. i think back to when we were twelve and it feels like it was just yesterday we first met and you told me I drooled in my sleep."

"you still do." I say.

"I love you."

"I love you, I don't even to say it, you know."

"wanna watch a movie?"

"As long as it doesn't involve, flying dinosaurs, evil mutant cyborgs etc etc."

He frownew but reluctantly agrees. He leads me to the bedroom where he has a nice little movie place prepared. The bed is covered in warm blanklets, hot cocoa cups are prepared with whipped cream and chocolate and my favourite Christmas movie is waiting to be played.

"Home alone? You know how much a love this movie!" I exclaim.

"I know. I know everything about you. I love you, did I mention that?"

"yes, you did. Why are you being so mushy all of the sudden?"

"you don't like it?" He frowns.

"no, I do, but I'm wondering."

"Well it's christmas, a time of love and joy. And I'm spreading my love for you. Merry almost christmas."

"Merry almost christmas." and kiss him long and sweet. I pull away and he grins.

THE NEXT MORNING

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

i literally jump out of bed and look at my alarm. Percy's still snoozing... and drooling. 10:50. Crap! I'm an hour off schedule! This is bad, really bad! I need to roast a turkey, and cook the rest of the dinner, and prepare for our friends to arrive! And what does Percy do, drool. I sigh and race out of bed. I get dressed quickly and head into the kitchen. I get the turkey ready and pop it into my oven. Then it's the rest of the meal. Boy have I got my work cut out for me...

TWO HOURS LATER

percy's POV

i wake up and hear clanging pots and pans and Annabeth rushing around. Christmas cooking. I don't wanna be down there while this Is going on. She'll probably rip my head off if I go down there. I decide to lay low for a while. A half an hour later, silence. I slowly Creep downstairs and see her standing there.

"what happened down here?" I ask. She holds up her hand.

"done. I'm done. TA DA!" She motions to the finished dinner.

"Wow,... Wow." Is all I can say.

i look around and snap out of my haze. The kitchen is a war zone! Pots all over the floor, flour caking the walls and Annabeth, and excess food was EVERYWHERE. I sigh.

"ok, whoa, let's clean this up." Annabeth shakes her head.

"you." She says. "You clean mr. sleepyhead. I'm done."

She walks into the living room and collapses on the couch. In minutes, she's asleep. And I'm left to my own devices. I sigh again and begin to clean. Gosh, she did make quite the mess.

An hour later with the brutal cleaning aside Annabeth wakes up again.

"wow, you actually did a good job." She says.

"thanks." I say. "HEY!"

She just laughs. And laughs and laughs.

"what's so funny?"

"we did It! Christmas is ready!"

"I guess, but it wouldn't matter if we had all this. Our friends would still come and we'd have a great time."

"no. I worked hard on this. It will be spectacular!"

"Ok sure, it'll be spectacular."

"good,"

The day went great after that. When our friends got here, Lucy finally ripped open all her was especially happy when piper gave her a beauty doll. Leo was still annoyed about her not liking his gift, it was autographed photo of himself... Yeah. But it was a night of laughs and catching up. jason and I even had a little battle for old times sake. It was nice to see the whole gang again. It's been so long since we defeated Gaea on the Argo 2. It was definitely a Christmas to remember... Dear gods I'm glad is over, all that work can really get to your head, and by that I mean Annabeth's head. I'm glad she calmed down and had a good time tonight. Because if there's one thing I've learned from loving Annabeth Chase, or should I say Jackson, is that she does not give up and is extremely stubborn. But that's what I love about her.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Awkward moments are the best

Annabeth's POV

Weekly cabin checking is part of my job. I'm the Athena cabin head counsellor after all so it's what they expect. The Zeus cabin is barely touched, as usual. Thalia is barely here with her being a huntress of Artemis and Jason well, let's just say he likes the Aphrodite cabin a lot. I don't even know why we have a Hera cabin, she has no children and well... How do I put this lightly? I hate her. She practically took my boyfriend away from me for months and washed his memories. I still warm feelings inside from knowing the only thing he remembered was me. The Aphrodite cabin is flawless like always, Piper makes sure of it.

"10 out of 10 yet again Pipes." I say, grinning.

"I would hope so, anything less than ten would be horrid." She says.

I continue on my little journey to each of the cabins. Ares is like a pigsty, Apollo is decent but it could be better, Hephaestus is... Very smelly and Leo tried to bribe me with the ultimate Suisse army knife, which i took, but didn't change their score, Hermes is just to crowded. Finally I make my way to Poseidon's cabin. I hear someone singing on the other side of the door. Curious, I open it slowly and quietly. I'm an expert at stealth. Percy is sitting on his bunk singing out, "under the sea" from the little mermaid. I try to hold in my giggles, but they take the best of me.i start laughing my head off and he finally notices me. His face turns an extremely bright red and he pulls his earphones out.

"Hey... How much did you see and/or hear?"

"Oh, enough. This is rich!" I cough out, still laughing. He glares at me.

"Oh shut up." He says. I just keep laughing.

"But did you really have to be so stereotypical? Under the sea?"

"Sorry, but I like the movie..."

"You like the little mermaid?"

"Don't judge me." He says, and I laugh some more.

"It's kinda hard not to." I point out.

"Well, be a nice, supporting girlfriend who doesn't make fun of her boyfriend."

"Ha, what fun would this relationship be if I was like that?"

"Fair point." He says, defeated.

"And I win again." I say.

"You know, I think there's only one way to shut you up."

"And what would that be?"

"This." He says.

He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I've kissed Percy several times, but this one, wow. It's so magical, and, and real. I feel him grinning against my lips as he kisses me. I guess there is only one way to shut me up. We pull away and he has this goofy, stupid grin on his face.

"Why am i so lucky?" He asks,

"No, it's me that's lucky." I state.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me. Just think, what if I never came to camp half blood? Would we have ever met at all?"

"I know that the universe would've pulled us together some way or another."

"Seriously, I don't think I can imagine a life without you, Wise girl."

My heart flutters in my chest. Did he really just say that? Am I that special to him?

"Wow... Percy, that's so... Romantic."

He just smiles and pecks me on the cheek. I roll my eyes. Romance gone, he's too silly to stay that serious for long. But I find it cute.

"Ok, so it's cabin checking time." I announce. He groans.

"Can't I have like, a weeks notice? I barely had time to clean."

"It's WEEKLY cabin checking."

"Your point?" He says, completely oblivious.

I look around his messy cabin. T shirts flung everywhere, pictures stuck to all the walls, some of our battle with Kronos, some with our battle with Gaea, some on our first date. His bed isn't made, weapons are all over the place and the list goes on.

"Jeez Percy, how do you live in this?"

"Meh, it's not so bad."

I cough. "Not so bad? It's like a tornado took place in here!"

"Whatever, now if you'd stop dissing me about my lifestyle, could you give me my score?"

"Three out of ten." I say, shaking my head, a smile on my face.

"What? Are you serious? That's one point less than last time."

"Sorry, but you really need to talk to Piper. This is getting out of hand."

"Come on Wise girl, please? For me?" He pleads, using those puppy dog eyes.

I use extreme self control and say,

"Sorry, but that wouldn't be fair to the others would it?"

I grab his iPod, place his earphones back in his ears, press play and give him a sweet kiss.

"Enjoy your music." I say and leave. He just stands at the doorway, shocked.

My boyfriend is such a geek. He may act like some hot shot with a sword but if people knew him like I do, they'd realize just how geeky he really is. I mean, his favourite song is from a Disney princess movie! But that's what makes him Seaweed brain, and I guess I'll have to live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking through Annabeth's eyes

**This is basically Annabeth watching Percy when he sleeps the first time they meet. Won't be a long fanfic, but I thought you guys would enjoy it! XOXO**

"Annabeth," Chiron calls me away from sword practice.

"Yes Chiron?" I ask nervously.

"There is a new boy who just arrived. His name is Perseus Jackson."

"Oh, i see. If you don't mind me asking, what does he have to do with me?"

"I need you to take care of him. And help him train. Right now he's in a coma... He singlehandedly fought and killed the Minotaur trying to get into camp."

I gasp. "THE Minotaur? And how old is he?"

"He's twelve just like you."

"Wow." Is all I say.

"Yes, now please will you help?"

"Of course Chiron!"

"Good, now follow me."

I follow Chiron, trying to keep up. His strides are so much bigger than my tiny twelve year old ones. We make it to the barn and when I walk inside I feel less stressed and nervous. The barn has always been a calming, relaxing place for me. He leads me to a room and a boy with raven hair and dirt covered clothes laying in a bed. I sit down in a chair and watch him.

"Thanks Annabeth. I can tell he's important and I want him to be trained by the best."

I nod and he trots off. I stare at the mysterious boy. Perseus Jackson... Interesting. He stirs slightly in his sleep but goes still again. His shaggy raven hair covers his closed eyes. He is good looking without a doubt... But he'll probably be an arrogant jerk because that's how all good looking guys are.. Except maybe Luke. I feel a funny feeling deep in my chest and it feels like tiny butterflies are floating around inside me. I know this feeling. I get it every time I'm around Luke... No way do I have a crush on this Perseus guy! I've admitted to myself a while ago that I like Luke but I barely even know this guy! Calm down... I think to myself. What am I even getting worked up about this anyway? I look back at the boy and notice a tiny trail of drool starting to roll down his chin. I hold back a smile. I open my book about Athena and start reading, i think it's important to know as much as I can about my mother. I really miss her. I wish I could meet her again. It's been years since I last met my mother... So long ago that my memory can't really remember. I wonder who his parent is... He looks very different from most guys I've seen around camp. Then again, most guys at camp are complete douches anyway. Especially Connor and Travis Stoll... Ergh just thinking about them makes me annoyed.

"Hey." A voice says, I spin around and see Luke.

"Hey Luke." I say back, feeling the butterflies again.

"Who's this hot shot?" He asks.

"His name is Perseus Jackson. He killed the Minotaur."

"Seriously? How?"

"Don't know. All Chiron said was that he killed it trying to get into camp. They captured his mom."

"Tough luck for him."

"I know. But he's different"

"Different all right. I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Oh stop Luke! Don't always assume the worst in people."

"Sorry, but I have trust issues. Now I gotta fly, sword lessons for puny little demigods awaits me! Bye."

"See ya Luke."

And he's gone. The butterflies start to ease away and I sigh. Luke is my closet friend after Thalia. And feeling this way towards him is wrong because I don't want to ruin our friendship. But... Whatever. I open my book again and the boy starts stirring. He starts tossing and turning until finally his eyes fly open. I've never seen a prettier green in my life. He looks around, shocked and then his eyes land on me. I panic. What do I say?! My mind goes blank and he waits for an answer.

"You drool in your sleep." I blurt out. What?


	4. Chapter 4

One shot #4

The discovery of...Flappy Bird

**So, here's a little one shot about Percy introducing Flappy Bird to Annabeth.. I think we all know how this is gonna end**.

"Annabeth!" I call across camp. Nobody bothers to look at me funny for yelling because they're used to it. I talk to Annabeth a lot.

"What Seaweed Brain?" She says, setting down her training sword.

"You know how you told me you were capable of beating anything?"

"Percy, I never said anything. That's too egotistical. I said I am capable of defeating many things."

"Yeah yeah, same thing. Listen I have something to show you."

"Okay?" She says, confused.

"Just follow me."

I lead her to my cabin and open the door for her. She looks at me strangely but enters. I close the door and we sit down on my bed.

"Okay, so what is this magical thing you'd like to show me?" She asks.

I pull out my iPhone and she gasps.

"Percy! Demigods shouldn't have cellphones!" She hisses. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a game. Here." I say, handing her the phone.

"Flappy Bird? What is this?"

"A game. You tap the screen so the bird flies. And you can't let it touch those pipes in ANY way. Got it?"

But she's already playing. She taps the screen and is doing pretty well for her first try, I will admit. The little bird touches a pipe and falls to the ground.

"Damn it!" She snaps. "I got 9, is that good?"

"For your first try, that's amazing! I got 2 on my first try."

"This game is kinda fun... And addicting."

"I know. Once, I showed it to Tyson and he played it for three hours straight."

I look back and she's at it again. A look of sheer determination. She fails at 3.

"Crap." She says. I grin.

And it goes on like that for a while. She still hasn't bet her score and I would rather not talk about the colourful language she used.

"What is this?! Some kind of torture game?" She asks, still focusing on the screen.

"It's supposed to be fun. One of the best apps around."

"Does the creator find pleasure in the agony of others?!"

"Uhhhhh..." I start.

"Nevermind, I need to focus." She says, swatting my arm.

Suddenly, my door opens and Piper walks in.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" I ask.

"It's time for dinner. Chiron wanted me I find you guys." She says.

"Ok, time to go wise girl."

"Just one more round, okay?"

"Fine. One."

*ten rounds later*

"Okay! Enough!" I say, grabbing the iPhone from her hand.

"NOOOOO! I was one jump away from beating my score!" She cries and glares daggers at me.

"Wise girl, you can play another time okay?"

"Fine..." She grumbles and runs off with Piper. What monster have I created?

*After dinner*

Yes! Tonight is the camp bonfire and I can't wait to sit next to Annabeth and make s'mores and sing songs... And make S'MORES! Mmm, I love s'mores. I reach in my pocket for my phone so I can see what time it is... But it's gone. Crap did I loose my phone... Again?! Mom is so gonna kill me, unless Chiron finds it and kills me first for having one. Where would I have set it down? Whatever, I'll worry about it later. I make my way to the bonfire on the beach and see a bunch of demigods running around and being reckless. I don't see Annabeth though.

"Piper, have you seen Annabeth?" I ask.

"No, I haven't seen her since dinner. She said she had to go back to her cabin for something."

"Okay, thanks"

I begin walking to the Athena cabin and knock on the door. No answer. I push the door open and see her. Annabeth sits on her bed with a phone in her hand. My phone.

"Wise girl? What are you doing?" I ask. She jumps.

"Oh hi Percy!" She says, nervously. She quickly hides my phone behind her back. "Oh nothing, just tired."

"Annabeth I can see my phone. Were you playing flappy bird again?"

"Me? No no, of course not! I said I was tired Percy! So if you don't mind, leave."

She stands up and starts shooing me out of the cabin.

"Wise girl I want my phone back!" I yell as she slams the door shut. This is bad. I need a plan.

*three days later*

"Guys we have a problem" I say to my friends.

"ANNABETH!" They all say at the same time. I nod.

"She has... Flappy bird obsession?" Jason says, giggling.

"She stole my phone yesterday during archery class." Thalia says.

"Percy started this. He showed her the game." Piper says, crossing her arms. "I though demigods shouldn't have phones."

"Yeah, okay. But I didn't know it would go this far." I admit.

"We need it do something." Nico says.

"No duh, Sherlock." Thalia remarks.

"I have a plan." I say. They all groan.

Annabeth's POV

"Piper I'm busy! I'll come down later." I say. My flappy bird is calling to me. People say I have a problem but I don't see it. I'm perfectly fine.

"No Annabeth let's go! It's important! I need a friend." She says.

"Fine but make this quick." I say.

I walk over to the Aphrodite Cabin and open the door. I look at all my friends sitting around in confusion.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sit down Annabeth." Thalia says.

"Okay?" I say and sit.

"Wise girl, we're doing this because we care about you. I care about you." Percy says.

"Oh my gods, an intervention? Seriously?"


End file.
